mybadgirlsclubfandomcom-20200215-history
Fan Q
Question #1 Hey Qway girl I'm love you already. So my first question is who didn't you like in the house? Hey BABY! Thanks for the Love Listen Bitch i don't fuck with none of Them Hoes in That House i Only rock with My mainz Tiana Sabrina and Lenora the rest of them Hoez i went upside They Head You feel me. Question #2 Who would you say you had the most beef with any why? All of Them LOL But Grace and Chanel Like I Cant stand Them Two Bitches Like Eww Yuck and Yall gone see This Replacement Weak ass Hoe I don't Know if im aloud to Give her Name out Yet Because she a 2 day hoe but i had to beat her down a few times as far as Grace and Chanel i felt like They used to amp up for the camera's and im Just like be yourself with or without the camera's Bitch i'm me Fuck The rest fuck that Extra shit its all me so i didn't get that and Grace i command you for hitting me first but you in The ER all that night right hoe and Chanel never did you beat me up girl security literally saved you Black ass. Question #3 What did you like about yo mainz Tiana, Sabrina and Lenora My Boos well me and Tiana didn't like each Other at First Because she didn't like How i Tossed Morgan Punk ass right out The House 4 Hours after we started Filming and she felt some type of way so her being aggressive and ready and me being aggressive and ready we clashed about that and we just pulled each other to the side well i pulled her aside and squashed the beef and we started laying hoes out together like bad Bitches and Sabrina we were A1 from day 1 we walked in the house together she my ride or die bitch when weak hoes tried to Jump me Sabrina Handled that situation like a Boss Bitch im Closer to her then all three and Lenora Nori Lol i Love her she is so Blonde and Ditsy but baby Girl she got a Mouth Piece on her she can talk shit and Lay Hands if needed but baby yall go see Lenora can put them paws on ya you herd me. Question #4 What made you audition for the Tough Girls Club? Im a Tough Bitch Ok I Live on West Side of Chi-Raq so Im Bout That Life and I wanted to Just Have The Experiences yo Know and My friend Shay was on season 16 so Yeah Plus I'm Trying to Build a Platform for myself. Question #5 What was the first day in the house like? I need details lol. Well They Had Us Meet on This Rooftop Thing and Sabrina walked up with me and we was Just waiting on The Other Girls and Production Picked us up in a Limo and we Picked up another Girl on The way which was Alexis annoying ass then all Three of us got to The House and we Met Morgan and Tiana and grace and Chanel and we was all jumping around and Having Fun But Morgan was Just Sitting in The Chair Looking at Us and I felt like ok Strike One Boo so we all get dressed for The Club Morgan Just is sitting there Not saying Much to anyone so Tiana made her talk to us and Morgan felt like Tiana was cool with her and she was annoying Me and Sabrina so me and Sabrina called her out on her shit and Morgan was Looking for Tiana to have her Back and Its Like Boo your Grown your can handle your ow spits we was Just arguing then things took a Left turn and about 4 Hours Later Morgan was out of The House in The Drive way with a Busted Lip i wonder how That happened stay tuned LOL. Question #6 Lol girl. So do you know what the season fight was and if so can you talk a little bit about it. Well They showed us The First Couple episodes at The reunion and Yess The Opening fight is LIT cant say to Much Just Know Ya Girl was in That Splitting Bitches Wigs Frontal Inches and My Bitches was Next to me But Girl I had No Idea Tiana was Fucking Up Chanel Like That Baby It went down. Question #7 OMG so you guys had a reunion? How lit was it? Yess we Did it was Nuts Fights everywhere it was The Qway Show Obviously but me and Sabrina did something so Iconic at the end of That reunion baby we Most def go be Remembered we Had wigs and Shoes flying Threw The air Dresses ripping we went in Stay Tuned #PART3 Question #8 Did bitches who needed there asses beat get that at the reunion? Of course I Just Feel bad That My Boo Tiana Got Kicked out out The reunion so early she Missed The Good fights But she Had Beat a Bitch Down and Production was acting so Pussy But yeah Bitches got There ass beat. Question #9 And my last question is how many replacements are there this season and did you stay the whole season? Its 5 I Think yeah i don't Care for none of Them Only Lenora so Fuck The Other 4 who asses i dragged form here to Mexico But That's another story But Yeah i stayed till The end That was My House My season My Rules i Ran That shit.